


The Journey of Forever

by inpurifyingflame



Series: Journey Trilogy + Companion [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpurifyingflame/pseuds/inpurifyingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding all Bilbo and Thorin want to do is spend a week in bed, together. The third and final part in the Journey trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey of Forever

**Author’s Note:** The final piece in my Journey trilogy. This is basically after the wedding ceremony/reception and mostly entirely smut because I haven’t written enough lately. Basically Bilbo and Thorin exploring the new aspect of their relationship. Thank you for the favourites, follows & reviews!

**AO3 note:** I am now posting exclusively to AO3. I much prefer it though I do love my readers and reviewers from the fanfiction website.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I’m writing, nor do I wish to profit from it. It’s all just a bit of fun from a sleepy Australian girl. All mistakes are mine.

 

* * *

 

**The Journey of Forever**

Thorin woke to a loud pounding on the front door of his chambers. He let out a yawn, stretching his thick arms and legs out underneath the twisted sheets. He grinned as he felt his husband move next to him and he found that Bilbo was trying to get comfortable under the sheets that were draped awkwardly around his body.

“Thorin Oakenshield!”

Thorin groaned and Bilbo’s eyes opened, “Tell them to go away.”

“We have spent nearly three days in these chambers,” Thorin chuckled at Bilbo’s voice, raspy from sleep and probably from all the shouting he had done the past few days.

“I thought we had planned for seven days away from responsibility and then travel and _then_ come back to royal duties?” Bilbo questioned and Thorin grinned.

“We did but perhaps one appearance from their king would settle them enough to leave us be for another few days before we leave,” Thorin replied, moving to get up from his bed.

Bilbo groaned and grabbed Thorin’s arm. Thorin didn’t put up a struggle as Bilbo pulled him back down to the bed and started what could only be the beginning of another day involving kisses, cuddles and lots of sex.

 

* * *

 

“We have waited too long for this,” Thorin panted as he pushed Bilbo up against the stone walls that made up the halls of his fathers.

“I agree,” Bilbo said and returned his husband’s kiss with equal fervour, “Though it has only been a month it feels like much longer.”

While Thorin’s lips were occupied, his hands moved down to fumble with the buttons of Bilbo’s waistcoat, eventually succeeding in undoing it entirely and pulling it off the hobbit. He tossed it somewhere on the floor and his hands found activity in attempting to loosen his pants.

“Thorin,” Bilbo huffed against Thorin’s mouth, “Not here.”

Thorin growled, not planning to move them any further than their place on this wall. Oh how nice it would be to take Bilbo right here but Bilbo wasn’t having any of it.

“Thorin, you’ve claimed me in public already through our wedding, can we please go to your rooms?” Bilbo said and let out a rather loud moan as Thorin sucked on his neck.

Thorin eventually pulled off, “Your way. Come then, we’ll go to _our_ rooms.”

He set off, nearly running and Bilbo grabbed his waistcoat and attempted to catch up with him. They were giggling like hobbit babes, as much as a gruff dwarf like Thorin could giggle, and they fell through the dwarf king’s door desperate to touch again.

Bilbo kicked the door shut with his foot and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck, pulling him once more into a deep kiss. Thorin responded eagerly and began his work again to unfasten Bilbo’s trousers.

“You look so beautiful in white,” Thorin said between their kissing, “So beautiful Bilbo.”

The pants were unfastened and they fell to the floor, Thorin lifting Bilbo up so he could free himself entirely before the dwarf ripped off his shirt.

“Thorin!” Bilbo squawked, “My wedding garments!”

“I’ll get them mended, promise,” Thorin replied, “Right after I take you to bed.”

“Mmm agreeable,” Bilbo hummed, “Unless I take you to bed first.”

That made Thorin stop his actions and he took a step away from his hobbit who was quite naked.

“What?” Bilbo asked, looking very concerned, “Did I say something wrong?”

Thorin’s expression softened, “Of course not. I merely thought it was an unspoken agreement but if you wish to enter me first, that’s … okay.”

Bilbo clicked his tongue, “Thorin, it was just a silly insinuation. I am more than happy to have you first. In fact I insist. Please?”

“Okay,” Thorin sighed, his body relaxing.

“However,” Bilbo continued, coming closer to the dwarf, “You are far over-dressed.”

Thorin grinned, “Would you like to do something about that?”

 

* * *

 

Once they had both rid themselves of excessive clothing, Bilbo and Thorin fell onto their bed with nothing in mind but to feel each other.

Thorin remembered something important and jumped up to grab Bilbo’s rose oil from the dressing table.

“I think we shall need this,” Thorin said simply and came back to hover over his husband.

“Yes,” Bilbo gasped out, “We do.”

Thorin left the vial of oil to the side for a moment and bent down to touch his lips to Bilbo’s. Bilbo made a small noise and returned the soft kiss. One of Thorin’s hands cupped Bilbo’s cheek while the other moved softly down Bilbo’s hairless chest, tickling his torso and following down to his cock.

Bilbo arched up into Thorin’s hard body when the latter’s hand wrapped around his arousal. He writhed as the larger hand, much larger than he was accustomed too, starting pumping slowly. He was going to reach the height of his pleasure much too soon.

“Thorin, inside me before I come,” Bilbo bit out between moans and Thorin’s hand moved away to grasp the oil.

He unstoppered the small glass jar and slathered his fingers in oil, “Turn over my Bilbo.”

Bilbo did as he was told and gasped as Thorin’s pointer finger circled his rim before pushing deep into his most intimate place.

“God!”

Thorin chuckled, moving his finger deeper to fully explore what Bilbo had hidden, “My hobbit, I am not a God.”

“Shut it,” Bilbo said and Thorin pushed a second finger in, “Oh!”

“So that’s how I can make you … shut it,” Thorin said, twisting his fingers so they were one and pushed in and out of Bilbo’s body, “As you so nicely put it.”

Bilbo writhed, pushing his cock into the covers of Thorin’s bed and rolling his hips to try and gain some relief.

“More Thorin, please!” Bilbo begged, “I want you in me.”

Thorin pushed a third finger in and after a while decided that it was time as Bilbo seemed quite relaxed. He coated his own throbbing arousal with the oil and gently rolled Bilbo over onto his back so he could look into his husband’s eyes.

Bilbo’s eyes fluttered shut as Thorin pushed in. The latter knew not to stop until he had reached the end, at Bilbo’s request earlier in their courtship. Once he had filled Bilbo, he had clenched down and Thorin fell forward onto his hands.

“Don’t ever leave me,” The hobbit whispered and Thorin moved awkwardly down so he could kiss Bilbo.

“Never,” Thorin replied, “Are you okay?”

Bilbo nodded and opened his eyes, “I’m good. In fact I am much more than good. Will you move?”

Thorin pulled out and thrust back in with gentle movements, setting a pace that slightly quickened as time went on. Bilbo was in pleasurable agony, not able to get enough satisfaction on his own cock as Thorin built up speed.

Thorin grunted as Bilbo began to clench on every few thrusts and he knew the hobbit was drawing out his pleasure.

“Bilbo,” Thorin panted, his hips rolling involuntarily, “Bilbo, I love you.”

Bilbo matched Thorin’s pace with his own hips, his fingernails raking down the dwarf’s back to settle on his behind.

“I love you,” Bilbo gasped as one of Thorin’s hands came down to quickly pump him, “My Thorin!”

Bilbo let out a scream as Thorin hit the most pleasurable place inside of him and combined with Thorin’s hand working magic Bilbo spilled out over himself and his king. Thorin watched as Bilbo’s body trembled with the aftershocks of his pleasure and let out a loud shout as he came. He rocked out the last of his seed and when he pulled out as gently as possible his come leaked out.

Thorin rolled to the side of his hobbit and with one last look confirming that Bilbo had fallen right to sleep he followed into his own dreams.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo whimpered slightly when he woke as he moved his legs out from under the king. He gingerly stood and let the sheets fall back onto the bed. Carefully, Bilbo crossed the room to the dressing table where his dressing gown had been placed and he wrapped it around himself, tying a knot at the front.

Thorin let out a snore from the bed and Bilbo smiled, forgetting the pain in his bottom as his eyes raked over the revealed chest of his husband.

“I’m married,” He said softly, grinning to himself.

He stopped smiling when his stomach rumbled and it was then he thought about food. He couldn’t possibly dine with all the dwarves today, not in his state of dress and certainly not when he had a husband who would most likely want to stay in bed all day. Bilbo walked as quietly as he could out into the sitting room and found on the table a breakfast feast fit for two.

Well, a hobbit that ate two breakfasts and a ravenous dwarf who always indulged Bilbo in his eating habits. Bilbo grabbed a scone for starters and decided to walk off his pain by exploring Thorin’s quarters.

Bilbo had only ever seen Thorin’s sitting room and bedroom but there were doors leading off the sitting room and one in the bedroom which he’d have to see later.

He started with the door to the far right and came upon a large room that was obviously meant for physical work. Weapons of various types were lined up against the wall, some mounted. A work table was placed directly opposite with many tools placed neatly on shelving which was next to it.

Thorin’s workroom, Bilbo thought and shut the door. He would love to see Thorin hunched over that bench working, his skilled hands making special items. He moved to the next and found a study with walls lined with books and a desk with a multitude of papers. The next and final room was another bedroom.

“A nursery,” Bilbo murmured as he took in the cradle and a rocking chair, “Perhaps even where Thorin was nursed.”

The room seemed to echo with memories. Working dwarves had been carved into the stone on the walls, gems hanging from what looked like a broken mobile and folded on the rocking chair was a dusty blanket. The nursery had aged and had not a babe within it. It had remained spared from Smaug’s wrath.

Bilbo backed out and re-entered the bedroom to go through the door on the opposite wall to the dressing table. He was just finishing off the last crumbs of his scone when he opened the door.

“Wow!”

It was a bathroom. Well bathroom would be an understatement. The bathtub was really a very large and deep square, raised on a platform and made of marble. It was directly opposite the door and could’ve doubled for a small pond in Bilbo’s mind. Next to the door was a gleaming bowl with a faucet and tap over the top.

Why did Thorin clean him off with just the jug and bowl only a month ago when he had _this_ hidden away?

“Are you pleased?” A husky voice asked and Bilbo jumped.

Thorin had been awake since he had heard doors open and shut off the parlour. He knew Bilbo was up; the space next to him had gone cold. So he shut his eyes and waited for his hobbit to return. He heard the footsteps of hobbit feet and opened his eyes as Bilbo opened his bathroom door.

“Pleased?” Bilbo questioned back, “Oh this is simply marvellous!”

Thorin let out laughter as he cuddled Bilbo from behind, “I’m happy it pleases you my love.”

“You please me more,” Bilbo replied.

“Will you _bathe_ with me this morning?” Thorin asked kissing the tips of Bilbo’s ears as his hands worked the knot at the front of his dressing gown to suggest Bilbo didn’t really have a say in the matter.

“Yes.”

The hot water shot out from the faucet as Thorin fiddled with the taps. When the marble bath had filled Bilbo was the first to get in as he couldn’t stand the grime on his body.

His foot slipped on the step of the bath and he fell with a laughing shout into the deeper middle. He found his feet and settled himself on the step while Thorin bent double with laughter.

“It’s not amusing,” Bilbo mumbled, grabbing a cloth from the shelf at the side of the bath to scrub himself.

Thorin stopped himself laughing but his smile remained as he entered the bath in a more elegant manner and perched opposite Bilbo, “How is your pain?”

“Pain?” Bilbo asked, “Oh the bath eases the ache but I’m quite content now. It is a lovely reminder of last night.”

Thorin reached for the block of soap and lathered it up to gently wash Bilbo’s skin. He moved the bar over Bilbo’s shoulders and down his back under water before coming around his front to his hairless belly.

“Thorin? That tickles.”

Thorin gradually stopped his movements and Bilbo took the soap from the king to wash him down. Bilbo moved around so he was at the back of Thorin and he brushed his hair aside to press his lips to the crook of the dwarf’s neck.

“Mmm,” Thorin groaned out, “My love.”

“ _My_ love,” Bilbo said and swam around so he could stand in front of Thorin, “I want you in me again.”

“Here?”

“Why not? Should I entice you?” Bilbo said and put two fingers down to his hole and pushed in, “God.”

Thorin’s eyes went wide at his hobbit’s actions, “Lean on the side for me. I want to watch you.”

Bilbo pulled out his fingers and stood on the step of the bath. He placed one hand flat on the side and his hand snaked around to continue his thrusts. He added a third finger, finding he was slightly looser than his first time the night before and then pushed in a fourth. The ache from the previous night had been soothed by the bath and now he ached for fullness.

Thorin was on him in a moment, pressing kisses to his back, his thighs and he pulled Bilbo’s fingers out to use his tongue on his hole. Bilbo arched his back and Thorin was at full arousal when he decided it was time to be inside his hobbit again.

“Bilbo, may I…”

“Yes,” Bilbo half-shouted, “Yes Thorin.”

Thorin adjusted himself on the step of the bath and with the warm water lapping at his ankles he pushed into Bilbo. Bilbo let out a harsh sigh and held his breath as Thorin worked his way in.

Thorin didn’t stop to give Bilbo a break before he picked up his thrusts. His hands stayed firmly on Bilbo’s waist, leaving Bilbo to stroke himself.

Bilbo pushed back against Thorin’s heavy thrusts, determined to make Thorin reach his pleasure before he did. His cock was as hard as a rock but he refused to touch it anymore, instead focusing purely on the feel of Thorin in his tight channel and making his king come inside him.

On every other thrust Bilbo started clenching and moaning out Thorin’s name.

“Oh God Thorin,” He shouted as Thorin’s cock rubbed over that spot inside, “My love!”

Thorin tightened his grip and increased his thrusts. He watched the drops of water fall from Bilbo’s body and into the moving water. The water was splashing around their legs due to Thorin’s hard thrusts.

“Harder!”

Thorin complied pulling Bilbo to him as he pushed his hips in. Bilbo groaned and panted out a stream of curses. He was so close but he could not come.

“Thorin are you close?” He asked, his head dropping down as he was pushed forward and brought back.

“Very close. Too close,” Thorin huffed.

“Come.”

That one word brought Thorin to his end as he thrust without an ounce of restraint. He built up speed, his hips slapping against Bilbo’s backside and his balls seized up as he shot his seed into Bilbo. The aftershocks were so raw that he continued to thrust, slowing his speed down until there was nothing left. He slumped over Bilbo’s body before realising that Bilbo had not also come.

Thorin pulled out quickly and Bilbo gasped at the loss but he wasn’t too concerned when Thorin positioned himself underneath and took his cock in his mouth.

“Oh God!”

Thorin sucked Bilbo down greedily drawing him to his climax and Bilbo grunted as he came. Thorin swallowed as much as he could and brought a handful of water up to wash the rest of Bilbo’s come off his beard. Bilbo trembled as he stood upright, his cock softening. He took two steps across the marble and collapsed into the water. He had just enough energy to lay himself across the step with his head supported by the edge of the bath.

Thorin sat down on the marble side of the bath with his hands cupping his head and his feet still in the water. Bilbo glanced at him with a curious look.

“Thorin, what’s the matter?”

“I’m so sorry,” Thorin said and Bilbo lifted his head even more to see his husband looking like Bilbo had just died.

“Whatever for?”

“It wasn’t … romantic,” Thorin explained with furrowed eyebrows, “I should only take you when we’re in bed and can see each other. I should _worship_ you, not bend you over in my washroom and have my way.”

Bilbo adjusted his tired body in the water so he could reach to touch Thorin’s knee, “My dwarf, do you think I had not wanted what has just happened?”

“It was too hard on you,” Thorin said, “Look at your hands. Look at _you_. You can barely move.”

“And I feel so good for that,” Bilbo said, “I feel like I’m coming out from a blazing fire and it feels amazing.”

Thorin still didn’t look consoled so Bilbo pushed himself up and sat himself gently down next to his husband, “Thorin look at me.”

Thorin’s gaze drifted slowly to Bilbo and Bilbo continued talking, “I would not mind doing that often in the next week and particularly in Bag End.”

Bilbo watched Thorin’s eyes widen, “You … liked it?”

Bilbo’s cheeks turned a bright red, “Yes. I loved our night last night, I loved it just now and I will love it when you are ready for me to make love to you. I also particularly loved what happened a month ago. Thorin I love it all.”

Thorin pulled them back into the water which was now lukewarm and cuddled Bilbo into his hot body. They remained this way for a few moments until Thorin’s stomach rumbled.

Loudly.

“Hungry?” Bilbo asked.

“Starving,” Thorin said, finally grinning.

Thorin and Bilbo feasted on the food in the sitting room and then shut the door to their bedroom and rolled into bed together. Thorin had brought in the large bowl that had a mixture of dried fruit, fresh grapes and cherries. He and Bilbo fed them to each other, happy to do just that and gaze into each other’s eyes before one of them looked away shyly.

“I’m still sorry.”

Bilbo sat up quickly, nearly sending the bowl flying, “Stop that. I love you and I certainly love how we join together. You didn’t hurt me.”

He fell back onto the bed, pressed his fingers to his temples and sighed. Thorin dropped his gaze to the messed up sheets.

“I’m…”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Bilbo snarled and this time when he leapt up the bowl went clattering onto the floor, the fruit following.

Bilbo spread himself on the top of Thorin, “What if I had done it to you? What if, after I have taken you through our love making we go into the bathroom and fuck?”

“Your words,” Thorin stated, shocked that the words were in Bilbo’s vocabulary.

“I know the race of men enjoy using the words I am,” Bilbo said, “I want you whether we make love or fuck each other. I just want you.”

The last words were spat out and Thorin’s heart lifted as the burden it carried eased off, “Thank you my Bilbo.”

“Now,” Bilbo said, shifting his hips so his hardness could be felt by Thorin, “Shall we do something about this situation?”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo wasn’t annoyed that Thorin eventually pulled out of his grasp on the fourth morning of their honeymoon week to answer the door. He knew that the king just had some duties that could not be neglected.

Thorin returned with a guilty expression on his face and Bilbo sat up, the sheets falling off his chest, “What’s happened?”

“My sister just wanted to ask me whether we had truly forgotten about the plans to travel or if we actually planned not to bother with them and remain in bed for the remainder of the month.”

Bilbo flushed. He was normally a respectable hobbit who followed through with his plans but the last few days with Thorin had completely wiped his mind. They had planned to go back to Hobbiton for a month to spend their days in their own company before returning to Erebor where Thorin could continue to reign and Bilbo could learn his role as consort.  

“Do you want to pick up our travel plans?” Bilbo asked as Thorin collapsed back into their bed and the dwarf snuggled into him.

“I would prefer to stay in bed with you forever but we should probably show that we can keep our hands off each other.”

Bilbo nodded, “We should start packing!”

“Bilbo, we packed last week,” Thorin pointed out, “Our packs are ready and we’ve already received word that Bag End would be empty until we depart. Bilbo, are you listening?”

Bilbo’s eyes had glazed over as Thorin’s sleep pants were tugged down with the movement of his body. He had not put his top on to answer the door.

“I want to ask you something,” Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, his full attention on the hobbit, “Are you ready? Are you ready to have me inside you?”

Thorin stopped to think about this. He had certainly had his fill of being inside Bilbo the past few days but he never wanted to make Bilbo think that there had to be a set way of doing things. Bilbo certainly wasn’t his wife. Despite being a little afraid of the burn that would accompany Bilbo’s cock inside he couldn’t help but ache for that feeling that Bilbo was always talking about, the feeling of being full.

These thoughts had aroused Thorin and Bilbo had taken notice. He gave slight nips around Thorin’s cock before giving tiny licks to the head which had flushed a dark pink and then lifted up Thorin’s hips to rid him of his pants.

“Can I?” Bilbo asked and traced patterns as Thorin’s hole fluttered.

Damn to being scared, he was the king and he wanted his husband to move within him, “Yes.”

“Okay,” Bilbo found the vial (this was at least the fifth vial they would be using) under a pillow and coated his fingers, “Do you trust me my king?”

“I do,” Thorin said, “I so desire you inside me as I have been in you.”

Bilbo said no more as he breached Thorin’s rim with one of his smaller hobbit fingers. Thorin barely felt that first finger but he definitely felt the second. Bilbo allowed him to adjust, moving his own body so he was kneeling between Thorin’s parted legs.

“Another,” Thorin requested and Bilbo pushed in a third finger, “More.”

Bilbo twisted all three fingers and began to stretch Thorin to avoid unnecessary pain. When he was satisfied he pulled his fingers away and lathered his hard cock with the oil.

“Are you ready?”

“For you and only you,” Thorin breathed and Bilbo bent his torso down to kiss him before pushing into Thorin’s body.

The burn was present but Thorin didn’t know why he had feared it so much. It twisted together with the pleasure of being so full and he now understood why Bilbo enjoyed it that time in the bath. Thorin wanted what Bilbo had felt, the fullness, the pleasure, the stretch and as Bilbo pushed his way in Thorin’s body relaxed quite voluntarily.

“Bilbo, so full. Move my dear husband.”

“It’s good is it?” Bilbo asked as he experimented with rolling his hips.

Thorin groaned as Bilbo withdrew and thrust into Thorin’s body, “Amazing.”

Bilbo knew at the start he wouldn’t last very long and hammered his hips as Thorin’s channel milked his orgasm out of him. He came quite suddenly and slowly eased off, pushing his semen further into Thorin’s body before he stopped. Bilbo ran his fingers up and down the shaft of Thorin’s cock before fisting it.

“Bilbo!” Thorin cried as his come splattered across Bilbo’s hand and his own stomach.

Lacking in energy Thorin half-heartedly pulled Bilbo up to him so they could cuddle in the sheets.

“You’re amazing,” Thorin murmured kissing the top of Bilbo’s curly but sweaty hair.

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Bilbo mumbled in reply, “We only just woke up but I’m so tired.”

“Sleep my beautiful.”

Bilbo didn’t need telling twice. They had napped at different times over the past few days between sex and food and Thorin didn’t hesitate in shutting his own eyes.

 

* * *

 

Thorin and Bilbo had not been out of their chambers for a day and yet they were yearning to touch each other. They dined with their family just the once, keeping their ankles and one hand connected under the table. They then had retired to the common sitting room where the family and a few choice friends indulged in their company. Thorin finally had enough of other dwarves taking his husband’s attention.

He pulled Bilbo away from Bombur (“We were discussing food for our journey!”) and out into the hallway. He pushed Bilbo, up against the hallway wall and started to suck a dark mark into his neck.

“Thorin, anybody could come past,” Bilbo said, hot arousal seeping into his loins despite his reluctance to pick up their private activities in a public hallway, “Why do you enjoy hallways so much?”

“You’re mine, they should know that,” Thorin said simply and resumed his activities with his mouth.

“But still, _anybody_ could come.”

“I plan on it,” Thorin said with a cheeky smirk and lifted Bilbo up so the latter could wrap his legs around Thorin’s waist.

Bilbo’s back rubbed against the rough wall and he groaned with the mixture of pain with the pleasure of Thorin’s hips moving against his own. This was new.

“… where they could have gone,” A voice came from just behind the door.

Bilbo tried to un-wrap his legs but Thorin held him in place as Balin and Dwalin made their appearance. They took in the pair, Thorin who was still sucking a mark and Bilbo who wanted to be back in the privacy of their rooms and Dwalin burst out in laughter.

“Rabbits the two of you,” Dwalin said and Thorin finally lifted his head.

“We’re still in the customary period of the honeymoon,” Thorin stated.

“Oh dear, how embarrassing,” Bilbo said, the mood now totally gone.

Thorin finally let him stand on his own feet and the newly married pair farewelled their friends before walking back to their chambers hand in hand.

“I’m looking forward to seeing Bag End again,” Bilbo said, “My bed however might not survive the rate we’re going.”

“Then I will build you a new bed,” Thorin said, squeezing Bilbo’s slightly smaller hand, “I would give you anything.”

“And I would the same for you,” Bilbo said, “I’m not happy about the journey there and back again though.”

“We will be just fine,” Thorin said as they reached their rooms.

A small supper had been set up on the table and they ate their last meal of the day before retiring to the bedroom. Thorin stroked Bilbo’s curls from his forehead and Bilbo pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“Again?” Bilbo asked and he pressed his obvious arousal into Thorin’s hips.

Thorin groaned, stretching out his limbs before surprising Bilbo and flipping him onto his back.

“Again and forever.”

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** The last piece in my Journey trilogy. I haven’t written smut in a long time (proper smut) but hopefully this is okay. Thus the end has come. I would love prompts because I can’t figure out how to use the HKM (and I’m seriously open to anything!).

 


End file.
